


Es Ist Ein Schnee Gefallen

by a_gan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexuality, Beta!Steve, M/M, bottom!alpha warning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gan/pseuds/a_gan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is 95 years old. He's not dead. And he's not a virgin.<br/>He never said he was.</p>
<p>Steve Rogers，现年96岁，他不是个死人，也不是处男。<br/>他可从来没说过自己是个处男。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：不管是美国队长和他的小伙伴们还是ABO世界设定都不是我的
> 
> 二次设定:  
> 我把世界观简化到alpha、beta、omega这三种性别了，即alpha男性和女性不会被当作两种性别对待，beta、omega同理  
> alpha男性/omega男性不会被视作同性恋，但是alpha男性/alpha女性会被当作同性恋，beta、omega同理【还记得我之前那篇环太兄弟双A的小伙伴懂  
> 另外在这里二战时代背景下的beta被无性化了，类似蚂蚁或者蜜蜂的社会结构下面的工蚁工蜂那样
> 
> 以及这里队长的设定有一些asexual倾向，不过因为关于asexual这种性向的各种研究什么的都刚起步啦，当中的定义和界限也很模糊OTZ欢迎探讨OTZ

01

Steve Rogers是个处男。  
这件事几乎所有美国人民都知道。Smithsonian博物馆的展板上清楚地写着他出生于1918年，他是个beta，光这两条就足以说明一切。  
确切点说，Steve Rogers是个96岁的处男。

在他的年代，他被埋进冰层下强制冬眠之前的那个年代，这其实没什么大不了的。那个年代人们在提到两性关系的时候总是自然而然地就剔除了beta这种性别。  
那是个特殊的年代，战争，alpha们远赴大洋另一头为了人类的自由而战，omega肩负着繁育后代的职责，而beta，在繁衍体系之外的beta，他们成了推动国家这个巨大的机器正常运转不可或缺的重要零件。没有人会说beta不重要，但那与性无关，或者说正因为与性无关才使beta变得重要，这让他们具有alpha和omega没有的稳定性。稳定的持续转动的齿轮，战争要求beta成为这样的存在。  
omega是绝对不被允许参军的，不管他们的体能条件如何，把他们丢进一个充满了alpha的兵营只会制造混乱。对于beta，虽然在这方面没有任何明文条例，可是大家心照不宣，军队也绝对不会招收beta入伍。而其中的理由，很讽刺的，与性有关。  
人们不会把这些事情放到台面上来说，beta通常让人联想到另一个词，同性恋。alpha与omega的结合天经地义，被排除在这种关系之外的beta，尽管社会给他们塑造了无性向的表象，可某些人类最原始的本能却无法抑制。于是beta之间形成了一个隐秘的世界，不被接受，不被承认。  
军队中绝不允许这种关系存在。  
beta是社会重要的构成部分，可他们同时也被孤立在外。

Steve是beta，而且曾经一度是个比一部分omega还要弱小的beta。  
他可以对体检报告上的出生地造假，可性别是无法改变的。  
如今他的故事大家耳熟能详，Steve Rogers不在乎社会给beta的定位，不顾自己的身体状况，一次一次地应征入伍，即使接连被拒绝也不曾放弃。直到Erskine博士破格录取他，把他带入超级士兵项目。  
博士选择让一个beta成为超级士兵。  
虽然他没有机会能亲眼见到，但那是个最好的选择。  
人们说美国队长激励了好几代人，他让世界看到一个人的能力源自内心，而不是性别，他甚至对beta和omega的人权运动有着重大的意义。  
这些事情Steve自己都不知道，他那会儿已经被冻成了冰棍。  
他以为自己在和Schmidt的飞机一起坠毁的时候就死了，却只是做了个梦，长达70年的梦。醒来的时候被丢进一个陌生的世界里。

70年过去，96岁的beta处男成了件让人在意的事儿。

第一个当面跟他提起的是Stark。  
不是他曾经认识的那个Stark，是Howard的儿子，Tony Stark。Steve第一次见到这家伙的时候简直不知所措，他长得很像Howard，也蓄着精心修剪的胡须，笑起来的神态几乎和他那位老朋友一模一样。让Steve不太适应的是Howard的儿子现在看起来比他当年认识的Howard年纪还要大些。  
“嘿，Cap，这问题可能挺失礼的，没别的意思，我就是好奇，当然你也可以不回答。”他语速极快抑扬顿挫地甩出一大串单词，然后突然停顿几秒，换上一种口齿清晰的一字一顿的语气。“你还是个处男吧？”  
Howard绝不会对着刚认识的人，甚至，那个人严格说起来是个跟他父亲一个辈分的长者，问出这种问题。  
Steve选择不回答。  
刚刚集结起来的复仇者们互相交换了一个果然如此的眼神，心领神会。  
然后他们忙着从某个北欧邪神手里拯救地球，拯救完地球大家留了句保持联络就作鸟兽散，Steve以为这个话题就结束了，没有然后了。  
然后他发现他的同事们自动自发地开始操心起他的个人生活。  
其中以Natasha最为积极。是的Natasha，纽约之战后他留在了SHIELD，共事一段时间之后他跟那个红头发的alpha姑娘已经从Romanoff女士进展到Natasha，偶尔Nat。这期间Natasha见缝插针地给他介绍对象，beta alpha omega都有。Steve明确表示自己对这方面的事情没什么兴趣，Natasha撇撇嘴说那只是没遇到对的人，接着就又丢给他几个候选名单。  
她是好意，Steve知道，Tony Stark会那么问他也完全没有恶意。70年里能发生很多事，beta曾经在性关系上遭到多少限制，那么他们现在就有多自由。但那些跟他都没什么关系，Steve没有性向，并不是因为出生在那个年代特殊的社会环境之类的理由，他只是天生就这样。这些说出来也没用，他的朋友们还是会认为这是战争年代压迫人性的结果，而现在时代变了，以美国队长的条件，没有伴侣真是暴殄天物。  
所以Steve还是选择了什么都不要说。  
他告诉Natasha别把脚搁在仪表盘上，语气就像一个长辈在提醒小女孩儿注意坐姿。他的确是个长辈，他老得都能当Natasha的曾祖父，用一种纵容的态度回应她关于初吻的提问。

Steve Rogers，现年96岁，他不是个死人，也不是处男。  
他可从来没说过自己是个处男。

 

02

是Bucky。  
当然了，如果他说出来，Natasha大概会觉得毫无悬念，除了Bucky还能是谁。James Buchanan Barnes，他前半辈子唯一的朋友，这辈子唯一的挚友，除了他还能是谁。

他们不仅仅只是朋友。

童年这种东西，对于Steve而言，撇开母亲和Bucky的部分，其他就没有什么可怀念的。  
当时beta的社会地位也就那么回事儿。omega通常会无视他们，除非必要不会同beta有什么交集。至于alpha，让alpha盯上可从来不是什么好事，这一点Steve比任何人都深有体会。那些荷尔蒙过剩的家伙不会放过任何一个找麻烦的机会，他们会三五成群地把某个他们认为是“死基佬”的beta堵在后巷里，肆意进行一番嘲笑羞辱。通过这种行为能获得什么样的快感，这点Steve始终想不明白。  
Steve小时候身体不好，说准确点是病痛缠身，瘦弱得连omega都能把他揍趴。他本来是alpha根本不屑一顾的对象，可谁也不明白这个小个子beta哪里来的骨气敢去挑衅alpha。起初是他在放学回家的路上试图阻止几个高年级的男孩子欺负自己班上的同学，结果当然是他被揍了个半死，最后也没得到那个被他解救的女孩子半句感谢。自此麻烦就始终跟随着他。  
Steve不像其他beta那样，面对alpha的时候会选择忍让，忍下那些言语上的侮辱，通常这样的应对方式能让他们避免身体上的实质伤害。可Steve不一样，他不会退让不会妥协，即使挨揍也听不到他求饶，他甚至有种向alpha要求道歉。这对争强好胜的alpha而言根本就是火上浇油，连beta们都觉得Steve不可理喻。他没有朋友，身上时常带着伤，在街区里很快就出了名。  
他不是受虐狂，当然不喜欢这样的日子，只是逃跑这类的字眼从来没在他脑子里出现过。

直到某天他被人从一顿殴打里拽出来，拉着他的手跑过四个街口。

Steve对Bucky的最初记忆是个背影，比他自己要高大很多，但还是少年的轮廓，棕色的头发给人一种柔软的印象。他抓着Steve的手腕往前跑，速度很快，Steve几乎跟不上，胸腔发疼，连哮喘都似乎要复发。最终他在第四个街口把自己绊倒，拽得前头的男孩也一个踉跄。  
Steve摔得七荤八素，趴在地上不能动弹，感到有一双手抓住他的胳膊把他拉起来。  
“对不起，你没事吧？”  
Steve朝声源的方向看过去，后来他想了无数种修辞去形容当时Bucky眼睛的颜色，最终落实在“盛夏里被阳光穿透的玻璃弹珠”这一种。蓝色明明是种冷色，Bucky的眼睛却总让人觉得温暖。  
他大概是盯着人家愣了很久，这挺冒失的，好在对方不太在意。  
“听着，我们不能待在这儿，那几个混球随时会追上来。”那双好看的蓝眼睛上下打量他一番。“你还能走路吗？”  
Steve点点头，他摔得挺疼的，身上一定有不少地方都蹭破了皮，可他不想在这儿示弱。对面的男孩笑了，赞赏里带着点鼓励的意思。  
“跟我来。”  
他又拉起Steve的手，带着他转进旁边的一条小胡同里。这次他用了Steve可以跟上的速度。  
Steve对布鲁克林的大街小巷非常熟悉，很快就发现照这个路线走下去他们会绕回学校。这个点门房的大爷已经把前门锁起来了，Steve不明白他们跑回来干嘛。学校的后墙出现在他的视野里，他意识到他的同伴打算翻墙进去。Steve有些发愁，学校的围墙确实说不上有多高，那是对发育正常的alpha而言。  
最后他是踩着对方的肩爬过去的。那个男孩蹲下身去告诉Steve用他的肩膀垫脚的时候Steve还有些礼节性的犹豫，但对方似乎立刻就摸清了他的脾气。  
“当然我也可以背着你翻过去，你看起来不比一只小猫重多少，公主。”他歪着嘴角笑得很气人。  
Steve瞪他一眼，往那件干净的衬衫上留下一个脏兮兮的鞋印。  
他们落脚的地方在运动器材室后面，建筑与围墙之间一条狭长的无用的空间，墙角因为长期无人清理积起青苔，水泥地的裂缝里探出几株杂草。Steve曾在这里挨过揍，没准地上的哪块污迹就是他当时留下的鼻血什么的。  
“在这里等我一下。”  
男孩说完就跑开了，Steve听到不远的地方传来流水声，操场旁边有一排水龙头。他回来的时候双手湿漉漉的，拿着一条沾湿了的手帕。  
“好了，让我看看你的伤口。”  
这家伙从头到尾都没用过“请”“好吗”“如果你不介意”之类的字眼，alpha特有的强硬作风，但是不让人讨厌。所以Steve没反抗，由他把自己的脑袋掰过来扭过去。  
“不算太严重，就是会留几天淤青。”  
“我知道，我已经习惯了。”  
“说真的，就没有人教过你打架的第一条守则是打不过就跑吗？”  
Steve正仰着头让他清理下巴上的擦伤，只能看到围墙和房檐之间的一小条天空，那里已经染上夕阳的颜色。  
“如果我逃了一次，以后就要一直逃下去。”他停了一下，仰着脑袋说话实在有点费劲。“如果我反抗，总不见得就永远都是挨打啊。”  
托着他下巴的力道松开了，Steve看到对面的家伙歪着脑袋咬着嘴唇好像是在思考。  
“也有道理。”他得出结论。“以后我帮你一起揍回去好了。”  
可我又不认识你，Steve想。  
“James Barnes，我们一个学校的，我比你大一级。”好像读出了Steve的心理活动，男孩笑着自我介绍。“大家都管我叫Bucky。”  
“呃，你好，我……”  
“好啦，我知道你是谁。”Bucky打断他，笑容又扩大几分。“传说中的Steve Rogers嘛！”  
传说中的，Steve张了张嘴，不知道该说什么，只好又默默地闭上。  
之后他又在Bucky的帮助下翻了一次墙，他们一起踩着铺满夕阳的路砖回家。期间大部分是Bucky在说话，Steve头一次碰到这么友好的alpha，不知道要怎么应对。  
他们在Steve家的公寓楼下分别。  
“那么明天见！”Bucky并起食指和中指潇洒地朝Steve敬了个礼，转身沿着街道继续往前走。  
Steve直到他的背影快要看不见了才想起来他忘了道谢。  
好吧，他想，明天在学校遇见的时候再补上好了。

 

03

第二天Steve不是在学校见到Bucky的。

他一大早揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊走进厨房的时候看到餐桌边多了一个人，柔软的棕色发丝和亮闪闪的蓝眼睛，是他昨天刚认识的姑且算是朋友。他的母亲Sarah正在做早餐，一边跟Bucky聊着天，气氛轻松融洽。  
“早啊。”Bucky先注意到他，给了他一张耀眼的笑脸。  
“早上好。”Steve忍不住又揉了揉眼睛，他对着回过头的Sarah笑笑，走到Bucky边上坐下。“你怎么会在这儿？”他压低声音。  
“我家离这里不远，我想我们可以一起上学。”Bucky很配合地凑过来小声回答。  
“我是说你怎么知道我家在这里？”  
“我们昨天一起来过啊。”  
“……我没告诉过你门牌号。”  
“啊，那个啊，我刚才从你楼下的邻居那里打听来的。”  
“……………………你到底来干嘛的？”  
“找你一起上学咯。”Bucky眨眨眼睛，满脸无辜。“Rogers夫人坚持要我进屋来一起吃早餐，虽然我已经吃过了。”  
“我还是第一次见到Steve让朋友上家里来。”Sarah把简单的早餐摆到桌子上，笑着看着正凑在一起交头接耳的两个男孩儿。“那说明他一定是很喜欢你。”  
不我们昨天才认识，Steve想，而且我也没让他来，是他自己找上门来的。一旁的Bucky已经抢着替他回答是的是的我们是好朋友，顺手就拿起Steve平时惯用的杯子就着喝了一口牛奶。  
“那是我的杯子。”  
“哦，抱歉。”  
Bucky把杯子放到他跟前的桌子上，Steve盯着杯口上半圆形的水迹看了几秒，把那个杯子推回去。  
“算了你继续用吧。”  
Bucky的到来给Rogers家小小的公寓增添了不少生气。Steve想他真的已经很久没有看到Sarah笑得这么开心，通常她总是有着各种担忧，Steve的健康状况，物资紧缺的时候要如何维持家计，诸如此类。而在这个早晨，她暂时放下了这些，弯起眼睛在眼角蔓延出细小的纹路。  
等他们出门的时候Steve就不太在意Bucky的不请自来和他用了自己的杯子这种微不足道的小事了。

不久之后他就明白了，为什么Bucky能轻易就从邻居那里问出他家的门牌号，为什么他能让Sarah笑得像个小姑娘一样。没有人能不喜欢Bucky，好像他只要在那儿，那一小块世界就会被照亮起来。其实如果不是Steve在此前的日子过得太过孤立，他应该早就听说过Bucky Barnes这个名字，Bucky才是那个“传说中的”。  
而现在这个校园传说每天早晨跟他一起上学，放课以后同他一路回家，风雨无阻。除了最初的那回，Bucky再也没主动上过楼。偶尔Sarah也在家的时候会请他上来喝个茶，或是留他一起吃晚饭。否则的话，就是Steve下楼的时候总是能看到Bucky已经准时等在那里。  
Steve知道这看起来像什么，Bucky Barnes身后多了个跟屁虫。  
他想他是没权利抱怨什么的，毕竟他是因此受益的那个。那几个总是找他麻烦的恶棍这段时间收敛不少，只会远远地冲他喊“哟Rogers，你给自己找了个好保镖嘛！”。这种时候Bucky就不客气地骂回去，而Steve则低着头抱紧他的速写本加快脚步，被落下的Bucky会毫不犹豫地放下无聊的口角追上来揽住Steve的肩。那是为数不多的不喜欢Bucky的家伙，可他们不能拿Bucky怎么样，他们打不过Bucky，连口头上都讨不到便宜，只敢冲着他们的背影吐吐口水。  
Bucky让他的日子好过不少，可Steve不喜欢这样，一点都不喜欢。

他终于还是冲Bucky发了一次火。

“你不用每天这样护送我。”他用力拍开搭在自己肩头的那只手。“谢谢你的好意，我不需要。”  
“哇哦，冷静点Steve。”Bucky揉揉手背，不在意地笑笑。“你力气还挺大的嘛。”  
“我知道你是怎么看我的，弱者，可怜巴巴的连自保能力都没有，我知道这是事实，我可能永远也没法像你那样干脆利落地去踹那几个混球的屁股，这不代表我就必须依靠你来躲过他们，把你的骑士精神和英雄主义用到别的地方去，我不需要。”Steve很少这么大声说话，这让他有点气喘。“我不想被你同情。”  
“这不是同情，从来都不是。”Bucky不笑了，蓝眼睛安安静静地看过来。“如果我们两个人的立场对换，你会看不起我，觉得我是个弱者吗？”  
“不会。”Steve不假思索地回答。“我敬重不向暴力屈服的人，希望自己也能做到那样。”  
“对啦，是敬重，我一直想找到个恰当的词，谢谢你。”Bucky嘴角微微上扬。“就是敬重，我早就听说过你的事，大家都说你是个自找麻烦的蠢货，我却觉得这小子真了不起。我一直想找个机会认识你，我经常在学校里看到你，但你看起来很难接近，全副武装要把所有人都挡在外面，我都不知道要怎么跟你说话，你是第一个让我不敢冒然去搭话的人。那天看到你被堵在小巷子里我想这可真是个好机会，对不起，我当时就是那么想的。”  
Steve瞪着他没搭腔。  
“我每天粘在你屁股后头，不是因为觉得你太瘦小了，一个人不行，看你可怜什么的，只是……”他挠挠头。“怎样的混账才会在朋友遇难的时候不去与他一同承担啊？而我很高兴自己有那个力量可以替你多担掉一些。”  
后来，很久以后，Steve想就是这里了，美国队长的起点，Steve Rogers的起点，就是这里了。  
他冲Bucky发火，更多的是在生自己的气。终究还是因为他自己不够强大，不光是身体上，还有心理上。Bucky没有看不起他，是他自己看不起自己，而这一切都源自他自己的弱小。如果Bucky跟他见惯了的其他alpha一样，那么Steve就可以轻松的把他归类为暴力放到对立面。Bucky不一样，他比Steve见过的任何alpha都要强大，但他不用这种力量去征服碾压，他是个守护者，这让Steve不得不正视自己，一个需要保护的弱者。他甚至觉得以前那段挨揍的日子还好过一些，至少他可以自欺欺人地为自己从不曾屈服而自傲。他刚才做的事跟那些仗势欺人的恶棍没什么两样，差别只在于他们靠的是蛮力，而他仰仗Bucky对自己的友好，从本质上说来他们都是懦夫。  
Steve从没有像现在这样希望自己可以真正的强大起来，不是为了证明什么，也不是为了能去对抗欺凌他的家伙们，而是想要像他这位朋友一样，用自己的力量去守护他人。他希望自己能站到与Bucky并肩的位置，也去替他分担点什么。  
“而且如果说开始的时候只是出于敬意，真正认识你之后就觉得你真的是个很有趣的家伙了。”另一边Bucky还在继续。“你会画画，我觉得这很厉害，你对事情有一套自己的看法，这也很棒，还有你骨子里的倔强和正气凌然，想到只有我注意到这些，想到那些瞧不起你的家伙都错过了什么，我就觉得很得意，好吧，也许是有些得意忘形了……”  
“对不起。”Steve打断他，丢出一句硬邦邦的道歉。  
“诶？啊，没关系没关系。”Bucky摆摆手，小心翼翼地看着Steve。“所以我们和好了？”  
没有人能不向小狗眼的Bucky妥协，没有人。  
“和好了。”Steve点点头。“回去吧。”  
Bucky嗷一声扑过来又搭上他的肩。  
“我以后可以经常去你家串门吗？Sarah做的饭比我妈妈强多了。”  
“Rogers夫人什么时候变成Sarah了？”  
“谁让我就是这么人见人爱呢？你该不会是害怕Sarah会喜欢我多过自己的儿子吧？”  
“……想的美。”  
他们勾肩搭背地往前走。Steve看到Bucky的侧脸，他的线条真漂亮，Steve想，回去以后要画下来。

那句谢谢Steve一直没顾得上说，等他意识到的时候，他和Bucky之间已经早就不需要这种字眼了。

 

04

后来Bucky就不像签到一样每天跟着Steve了。  
如果时间正好，他们就一起回去。更多的时候Bucky会在放学后被他的朋友们拖到球场上去，Steve有时候会去旁观，在看台上找一个不起眼的角落坐下，但Bucky总能从一堆人里找着他，隔着大半个球场和人群冲他挥手。  
“你没有你自己认为的那么不起眼。”Bucky说。“我没见过其他人有像你这样纯正的金发，很好辨认。”顺手就把Steve的头发揉得支棱起来。  
偶尔Steve落单，不可避免地又被人堵进后巷。每当这时Bucky总会像算好了时间一样，在Steve快要扛不住的时候出现，像个超级英雄那样赶跑恶棍。当对方人数太多的时候，这个超级英雄也会毫无形象地拉起Steve撒腿就跑。

他们还是有大把的时间腻在一起，别人依然把他看作Bucky的小跟班，但这些Steve已经不在乎了。

Bucky开始教他一些简单的格斗技巧，闪避和防守为主。  
“你个头小，速度和敏捷都不错，我们可以利用这些。”他是这么说的。“学会打架最好的途径就是挨打，这点上你已经有一个很不错的开始啦。”  
“说得好像你很有经验一样。”  
“我有啊，小时候我家老头差不多每天都得揍我一顿。”  
Steve见过Bucky的父母，也听他说起过家里的事。Barnes先生是位军官，Steve印象里他跟即使不笑的时候嘴角也三分上扬的Bucky完全不同，总是一副威严的神态，但是他对Steve的态度却非常有礼，也曾向Steve素未谋面的战死在德国的父亲表达诚挚的敬意。Bucky身上那些正派的英雄主义的部分，显然是继承自他的父亲。  
“闪避是门艺术。”Bucky还在滔滔不绝。“那群蠢货们会以为他们得手了，可实际上什么伤害都没——呃啊！”  
Steve趁他不注意的时候偷袭得手，把全身的力量集中在右肩撞得Bucky摔翻在地。  
“攻其不备，孙子兵法。”  
他压着Bucky笑得有点嚣张，爬起来准备逃跑的时候被抓住脚踝，最后两个人在草地上滚得头发里都是摘不干净的草梗。

没有球赛也没有格斗技能训练的日子Steve就背着画夹去写生，Bucky总是坚持要跟他一起，然后在Steve刚打完草稿的时候就在一边的草地或是长椅或是任何能躺倒的地方进入睡眠。  
Steve告诉他如果觉得无聊的话没必要非得陪他一起，Bucky于是异想天开地提出要Steve教他画画。几个礼拜以后他看着白纸上依然歪歪扭扭的线条选择放弃。  
“这需要天分。”Bucky总结，试图在一旁的草叶上蹭掉手指上的炭粉。  
“不，需要的是时间。”  
“多久？”  
“从我学会拿笔的时候开始。”Steve手里没有停顿地在画纸上拉出一条条透视线。“当你的身体条件限制了你能参与户外活动的程度，那你剩下的差不多就只有纸上的世界了，而这个世界是没有边界的，只要一支笔，你就可以把自己喜欢的东西全都留在这个世界里。”  
“为什么是画呢？拍照不是更方便些？”Bucky已经躺下了，双手垫在脑袋下面。  
“那不一样。”Steve飞快地回答，然后停下来思考了一会儿到底哪里不一样。“照片记录的是一瞬间的事，按下快门的一刻所有的东西都固定在那儿了。如果是用笔去画，那么你就得去观察每一个线条，细节，阴影，色块，这是个过程，对我而言，我更喜欢这样的过程。”  
等他说完的时候Bucky已经咬着一根草在一边睡着了。  
Steve笑着摇摇头，把挂在他嘴角的草杆子摘下来。他把只打了个底的草稿放到一边，换上一张新的画纸，开始用炭笔描绘他已经很熟悉的轮廓。  
认识Bucky以后他就很少再画风景写生了。

 

05

时间被一张张画纸翻过去。  
Bucky的个头在这个过程中迅速拔高，他的线条褪去了少年的柔和，日益挺拔起来。这些都被Steve用画笔记录在纸上。Steve觉得自己也长高了不少，站直了却还是被Bucky甩下一截。他已经没有以前那么虚弱了，但是怎么也没法长出Bucky那样结实好看的肌肉。  
如果说Bucky从前就是个英俊的讨人喜欢的孩子，那么现在的他就像个活动的荷尔蒙发射器。omega们常常绕着他打转，胆子大一些的会向他提出约会。Bucky回应过其中的一些，漂亮的，通常是金发的，还要有一双蓝眼睛，但最后也没有同哪一个omega确立关系。  
他会向Steve讲起他那些约会，到了这个年纪总是避不开这种话题。Jessie的嘴唇很柔软但是他不太喜欢唇膏味儿，Bella笑的时候会露出可爱的虎牙，Sandra能踩着高跟鞋在路上飞奔，女孩子们真是不可思议……还有很多，Steve记不住那么多名字。Bucky喜欢女孩更多些，柔软的胸脯和纤细的腰肢。通常他愿意说Steve就听着，从没有表现出太大的兴趣。

直到有一天Bucky问他beta是什么样的。  
“什么什么样的？”Steve起初不太明白他是想问什么。  
“呃……就是，你有没有喜欢的什么人，之类的。”Bucky的语气有点犹豫，不像他平时的风格。  
“你想问我是不是基佬。”Steve听出来了。  
“别用那个词，我不是这个意思。”Bucky冲着半空中挥挥手，像要驱散什么看不到的东西。“同性恋没什么大不了的，alpha和omega里都有只接受同性的人，只不过藏得比较深。”他直视Steve。“那么你是吗？”  
“不是。”Steve肯定地回答。  
“你喜欢omega？或者是alpha？”  
Steve想了想，摇摇头。  
“我不太明白。”Bucky的确是不明白，在他看来当他的身体成长到具备这种能力的时候，对某一种性别产生吸引进而希望更亲密的碰触是一件自然而然的事。但他在Steve身上完全没看到这些，好像他对Bucky以外的人类整体就缺乏深入交往的兴趣。  
“这么说吧，你看情色杂志的时候会觉得兴奋，对吧？”  
这问题有点直白，Bucky还是老实地点点头。  
“那么你看到断臂的维纳斯的时候呢？”  
“不会，她胸部太小了，不是我的款。”Steve无奈地表情让Bucky笑出声来。“开玩笑的，我想我知道你要说什么了，你是说在你看来色情杂志和罗浮宫馆藏图鉴没什么两样？”  
“还是有不同的，色情杂志对研究某些平常不太容易看到的肌肉群的结构挺有帮助。”Steve表情严肃得好像在讨论什么学术问题。“我喜欢人体，我为它的精巧而着迷，每一块骨骼和肌肉，它们在运动中的走势，女性的曲线展现出来的柔美，男性的棱角里包含的力度，这些都是很奇妙的东西，但这些跟性没什么关系，我感受不到那方面的吸引。”  
“所以如果我脱光了在你面前躺平，你会直接拿出一张纸来开始画画……你确定这不是生理方面的问题？”Bucky不知道他为什么要拿自己来举例子，说出口才发觉哪里不太对头。  
“当然不是！”Steve脸红了，头一次在这个话题上想要辩解什么。“我没有任何功能上的障碍，我只是……那种情况我自己就可以解决，不需要通过幻想其他人的身体或者，呃，器官。”  
“……哦。”Bucky只能给出这么一个音节，他不小心想象了一下那个画面，那实在是有点，太超过了。  
再继续说下去未免让人尴尬，两个人很有默契地转移了话题。

这是他们唯一一次讨论到Steve的性向。  
之后发生了很多事，这个问题就被丢到角落里无暇提及。

Sarah在Steve18岁的时候离开他，去了他父亲身边，那些无忧无虑的少年时光也就好像跟着一起结束了。不久之后太平洋另一边又爆发了战争，珍珠港事件，美国宣布参战。Steve开始了他一次又一次以失败告终的服役申请。  
Bucky无法理解他这种行为。他自己在第一次申请的时候就入伍了，这在他看来理所当然。Barnes家的alpha是为军队而生的，他当然也不能例外，对于未来这种东西Bucky从来没有思考过别的可能性。Steve不同，他当时正在念美术学院，Bucky无法想象他拿惯了画笔的手要怎么拿起枪去战场上杀人。  
“这不是在后巷里跟人打架，这是战争，你没有义务去送死。”  
“我知道战争是什么样的，Buck，它夺走了我的父亲，现在正在吞噬更多的生命。没有人有义务去送死，可如果你要到前线去流血，那我也没有权利躲在后头。”  
最后谁也没说服谁。Bucky说他是头犟驴，Steve回敬一句蠢货，互相瞪视几秒后给对方一个拥抱。

Bucky接到召集令的前一天晚上他们一起去Stark博览会，这个天才的脑袋里不知道那儿冒出来的好主意，想要来一次四人约会。Steve想也不想就提出反对。  
“别开玩笑了，我根本不会跳舞。”  
“我不是教过你了嘛。”  
“是啊，一首曲子里我踩你的脚踩了多少回？”  
“我不介意啊。”  
“你是想把你的大脚板跟女士们纤细的脚趾相提并论吗？”  
但他最后还是跟着来了，对于Bucky的要求他向来不太能拒绝。Steve不知道Bucky对那两个女孩儿是怎么描述他的，他显然忘了提起Steve是beta这件事。他倒不是故意的，Steve知道Bucky一向把性别这种事情看得很无关紧要，可姑娘们不这么想。  
事实就是Steve成了透明人，Bucky的约会对象牢牢地粘在他的胳膊上，而理论上该是他的对象的那位则牢牢地粘着她的朋友。如果不是顾及到自己朋友的感受，那姑娘也许已经贴到Bucky的另一边去了。Steve没怎么在意，他看到这里还有个征兵处，决定趁没人注意溜过去碰碰运气。  
但Bucky还是注意到了，他在征兵海报前抓到Steve。  
之后还是千篇一律的争论，Steve挺无奈的，这家伙明天就要到战场上去了，却还要在这里为了他在申请表上造假的事而操心。Steve把他赶回姑娘们那里去，Bucky在家的最后一个晚上不能因为他而扫了兴。  
他们最后一次拥抱，比往常稍微久一些。  
Steve闻到Bucky身上的味道，他熟悉的，好像是在太阳下被曝晒过的棉被的那种干爽温暖的气息。他突然想到如果他是个omega，被Bucky的气息这样包围着，也许这会儿也会像那个姑娘一样，整个人都要贴上去。  
还好他不是，推开Bucky的时候Steve想，庆幸里还有一点点自己都没察觉的遗憾。

 

06

从那天晚上开始Steve的人生里发生了一连串奇迹。

从五英尺四英寸到六英尺二英寸的变化，让人连看待世界的角度都不同了，不管是字面或是其他意义上。后来当他开始像个老头子一样时常沉湎往事的时候，他想起自己的经历，那里头应该充满了战争流血伤痛这样的字眼，可他能想起来的却总是好事。他想那是因为人的关系，他遇到了很多很好很好的人。  
他记得在布鲁克林那个小公寓里，早晨的阳光落在Sarah的头发上，那种透亮的金黄色。他记得Bucky拉着他在小巷子里飞奔，那个看起来充满力量的背影。他记得在注射血清前那一晚上Erskine博士来找他，像个老朋友似的把酒促膝，最后狡猾地独自私吞了一整瓶好酒。他记得Phillips上校，那个死硬派的军人从来就没有看好过他，却还是尊重了博士最后的决定。他记得Howard向他展示他的那些发明，眼睛里闪着孩子气的得意。还有咆哮突击队的小伙子们，在那个小酒吧里扯着嗓子唱一首军歌。  
是这些人，这些人让即使最黑暗的日子里也依然有光亮，是这些人构成了美国队长。那身制服下面是Steve Rogers的身体，而这个身体承载的，是所有这些曾出现在他生命中的人。

还有Peggy，当然了，他怎么能忘了Peggy，那姑娘还欠他一支舞。

Steve很难说清Peggy对他来说意味着什么。  
她跟Bucky是不同的，Steve也从没有拿他俩去比较过。他想把Peggy归类到朋友里，可他们之间显然不止是朋友。但那也不是爱情，也许原本可以是爱情的，最终却还是差了一步。  
Peggy很美，即使她穿着笔挺的军装，你也还是无法不注意到她是个很美丽的女人。同时她也很强大，她的身材在alpha里说得上是娇小，却能利索地把体型比她壮硕的大块头放倒。  
但这些都不是最重要的，最重要的是她对Steve的态度。  
她不像同期入伍的那些alpha那样看不起在训练中需要非常吃力才能赶上大伙儿的Steve，也不像Bucky那样在各方面都对Steve特别关照，作为训练营的监管，她用一种公正的一视同仁的态度对待Steve。这才是最重要的，也是Steve希望别人看待他的方式。连Bucky都不曾做到这一点，Peggy做到了。  
他耍小聪明放倒旗杆摘下营旗搭上她的车，得到这姑娘一个好气又好笑的表情，那些几乎要了他半条命的体能训练好像也就不算什么了。

超级士兵计划没有像军方希望地那样顺利展开，他们没能制造出一个军团的强化人来，最后只得到一个Steve。  
刚刚被改造的Steve在街上磕磕绊绊地飞奔，他没有时间去适应自己的新身体，一心想要抓到那个杀害博士的HYDRA间谍。那是后来很长一段时间里他唯一一次距离敌人这么接近。  
为了对付HYDRA，Peggy和Phillips上校都去了前线，他最好的朋友也在那里，Steve却还是被丢在后方。他穿着一件星条旗紧身衣在一群康康舞女孩儿飞扬的裙摆之间推销国债，出拳隔空痛揍一个粘着滑稽的小胡子的演员。关于亲手收拾“希特勒”这件事他倒是如Phillips上校所说的那样做到了，两百多次。孩子们都喜欢美国队长，他所到的地方人们也纷纷热情地掏钱购买国债，那么他多少也是为在前线战斗的士兵们做了点什么，Steve只能这样想。  
演出的间隙他躲在后台写信给Bucky，不提那些超级士兵美国队长的事儿，只说他遇到了一个很特别的女孩，然后附上几页素描。他没有收到过Bucky的回信。  
几个月后他终于来到前线，得到的是他自认为是同袍兄弟的士兵们的一片嘘声，而Bucky的名字已经上了阵亡名单。是Peggy把他从这悲惨可笑的境地里拽出来，甚至违抗命令帮他去做一件看起来疯狂的毫无意义的事，她把他送到他应该去的地方。  
那是Bucky身边。  
当他从Zola博士的试验台上把Bucky救下来，当他用自己的肩膀撑起Bucky的重量，这件事就这么敲定了。其实在他听到Bucky的名字的时候就知道了，那就是Steve Rogers的开关，为了这个人他可以去顶撞上级，单枪匹马杀进敌人的阵地。  
Bucky摇摇晃晃地连路都走不太稳，最先想起来的却是问他疼不疼。  
也许是有一点，Steve记得自己在改造过程中忍不住大声惨叫，现在却想不起来疼痛的具体程度。Bucky以前总说他老记不住疼，这也没什么不好，这样就能记住这一刻Bucky靠在他身体一侧的体温。  
他已经可以成为Bucky的支撑，他已经站在他最初想要到达的地方。

Peggy说她怀有信念，对Steve，对美国队长。  
不管在什么样的处境中，Steve Rogers总能做出正确的抉择，所以人们愿意跟随他，好像只要同他站在一个阵营，就能够成为一个更好的人。  
那次自杀式的救援行动为他赢得了一批真正生死相交的战友，咆哮突击队在几杯啤酒之间成立。

当天晚上Peggy穿着一身红色的连衣裙走进那间酒吧，她那个样子美得惊人，嘈杂的酒吧甚至为她的到来陷入短暂的静默。Steve看着她的时候却意识到，他们之间再也到不了那一步了。  
Peggy离开后Steve转头去看在他们对话的时候全程在一边试图干扰的Bucky。他现在比Bucky稍微高出一点点，刚好的一点点，能看到灯光下Bucky的睫毛落在脸颊上的阴影。  
“我是透明的吗？”Bucky半开玩笑地说。“我变成以前的你了，这可真糟糕。”  
Steve什么都没说，他揽住Bucky的肩，凑上去吻住对方的嘴唇。

 

07

Steve在他的单人间里焦虑地绕圈。  
他显然做错了什么，Peggy曾经说他根本不知道怎么跟人搭讪，他当然也从来没向人表过白。他一定是做错了什么，Bucky被吓跑了。  
那个吻的前几秒Steve自我感觉还挺好，Bucky的嘴唇很柔软，带着威士忌的香气，短短的胡茬蹭着他的下巴，他很喜欢那个触感。然后他注意到被自己揽着的家伙全身僵硬，好像推他一下就会直挺挺地倒在地上。  
Steve疑惑地退开一些，Bucky满脸都是一副见了鬼的表情。他没有给Steve说话的机会，一把推开他转身就跑。要是以前的小个子Steve，Bucky的力气足以把他推得摔倒在地，但是对于现在的Steve，那只是让他退后了一步而已。  
等Steve追出去的时候Bucky已经不见踪影，他放弃了去找Bucky的打算，小时候玩捉迷藏他就从没有赢过。于是他回到自己房里，开始思考什么地方出了错。  
表白，啊，是了，表白，Steve后知后觉地意识到他根本是跳过了表白的部分直接进展到接吻，Bucky只是推开他，已经算是很客气了。  
那不是一时冲动下的举动，Steve自己明白，救回Bucky之后他就反复地在琢磨这件事。他得让Bucky知道自己对他的想法，他不是没考虑过会被拒绝，他甚至没指望Bucky能接受他。这没什么，Steve相信自己可以坦然面对，尊重Bucky的决定，拒绝也不会改变他对Bucky的态度。他准备了很久，说辞也反复修订，却在最后一刻，看着Bucky说话时翕动的嘴唇，把所有的计划都抛到一边。  
我还能更蠢一点吗，Steve想，却不觉得后悔，就算再给他一次机会也还是会做同样的事。  
他的房门在这时被人用力从外面打开，门板甩到墙上发出一声巨响。消失了一晚上的Bucky出现在门口，全身带着种视死如归的肃杀气息，他一脚把门在身后踹上，几步走到Steve跟前拽住他的领带。  
Steve被他眼睛里的杀气震住了，直到下唇上一痛才意识到Bucky在吻他，呃，说是咬更恰当点。Steve稍稍张开嘴想说话，Bucky的舌头就趁隙探了近来，毫不客气地侵犯起他的口腔。他也是这么吻他以前那些女朋友的吗，Steve不合时宜地想，印象里Bucky不该是这么粗暴的人。  
“Bucky，等等，等一下。”  
Steve勉强在两人之间制造出一点空隙。Bucky的样子看起来不太对头，Steve闻到一股浓烈的酒气，他眼眶微红，整个人处在一种异常的亢奋状态下。Steve被一股蛮力推着一路后退摔坐到床上，Bucky手里还攥着他的领带，居高临下看着他。  
“呃……我，我有话要对你说……”  
“闭嘴，我不想听你说话。”Bucky语气凶恶。“你知道我下了多大的决心才能站在这儿的？你要是敢让我听到任何听起来像是‘对不起’，‘刚才那是跟你开个玩笑’之类的句子，我就……”他眯起眼睛。“我他妈的就直接在这上了你！”  
“啊？什么？当然不是！刚才那个绝对不是玩笑！”Steve不是没见过喝醉酒的Bucky，可他通常酒疯都耍得比较文雅，最夸张的一次也就是抱起一个姑娘爬上吧台跳舞，眼前这个来势汹汹的家伙他完全不知道要怎么应付。  
“不是就好。”Bucky露出一个满意的笑容，勾着Steve的领带迫使他把头抬高。“现在闭嘴。”  
他们之间的第三个吻终于显得比较正常一些，至少Bucky不再用牙齿去摧残他的嘴唇。Steve在这种事情上没有经验，只能让Bucky牵着鼻子走，他试图笨拙地回应，却被Bucky用更猛烈的攻势堵了回来。最后只在肺活量上稍占优势。  
Bucky喘着气放开他的时候已经从原本的站姿变成跨坐在Steve的腿上，他看起来平静了一点，不再显得杀气腾腾。他的手搁在Steve的后颈上，让他们的额头贴在一起。  
“你个混球，我本来已经放弃了的。”Bucky垂下眼睑，盯着Steve制服上的领章。“你写信过来说遇到了喜欢的姑娘，我也替你高兴，我还想着等打完仗回去了也要找个好姑娘，在婚礼上请你当伴郎。我本来已经放弃了的。”  
“Bucky，你在说什么？”Steve的声音有点抖。  
“我在说，我喜欢过你。”Bucky还是没有看他。“但是你说你对同性和异性都没兴趣，我想好吧，没戏了，那也没关系，我们还是好兄弟……可我又老是想着你，就连给自己手活的时候我也没法去想那些姑娘们了，我想的是你，我想你是怎么做这些事的，我想是不是有哪一天你也会对什么人产生欲望，我希望那个人是我……可那没指望，所以我放弃了。”  
Steve说不出话来。  
“最近这几个月我已经不太想你了，每天都有人送命，下一个没准就是我。那些傻小子们凑在一起说起家乡的姑娘，而我只有你这么个哥们，我想我要是能活着回去，从此往后就踏踏实实地当你的哥们。”Bucky开始语无伦次了，他总算把视线从Steve的领子上挪开，抬起眼睛看着他。“你为什么非得跟来不可？你就不能放过我？”  
“对不起，Bucky。”Steve凑上去吻他一下。“我不能。”  
Bucky瞪着他看了一会儿，突然就笑了。  
“我说了要是让我听到‘对不起’我就上了你。”他扯开Steve的领带。“现在反抗还来得及，上尉。”

 

08

Steve没反抗，只是在Bucky用领带把他的双手绑到床头上的时候表示这没有必要。  
“有必要，Steve，考虑到我等一下要做的事情，这很有必要。”Bucky的回答显得有些高深莫测。  
他利索地解开Steve衬衫的扣子，把底下的白色背心撩起来，对着Steve的腹肌吹了声口哨。  
“我有点理解你说过的人体的美感了。”Bucky的手贴着Steve起伏的肌肉抚摸，他的掌心和手指上都生着茧，但是很温暖。紧随其后的是他的嘴唇，偶尔还有牙齿。“但是我想把这些都打上标记，让它的每一寸都成为我的。”  
他的手终于来到Steve的裤腰，一把把他的长裤同内裤一起拽到大腿上。Steve的阴茎服帖地垂在一丛深金色的体毛下面，尚未勃起。Bucky没见过注射血清前的Steve的裸体，无从比较，但血清一定是在这方面也进行了强化，那个器官即使目前仍是没有攻击力的状态，看起来也还是有点夸张。  
“拜托你，对我有点反应吧。”Bucky咕哝了一句，伸手握住它，张开嘴含住Steve的龟头。  
Steve倒抽了一口气，半抬起上身，从他的角度只能看到Bucky的头顶。他知道Bucky在干什么，他能感觉到，湿润的口腔包裹着自己的下体，柔软的舌头刷过私处的皮肤，还有Bucky的手指，托着他的阴囊，用轻柔的力道揉捏着那两个球体。  
“Bucky你不需要……”Steve想制止他，不知道为什么他觉得Bucky不该干这种事。  
“什么时候轮到处男来决定需要不需要了？”Bucky从他的私处抬起头，嘴唇上泛着水光，他还伸出舌头舔了一下。“我知道自己在干嘛。”  
Bucky的动作其实说不上多有技巧，虽然以Steve的经验，零经验，来说，他也没资格去评判怎样才是有技巧。他只是感觉到Bucky的迟疑，他不太有把握，有时候甚至忘了把牙齿收回去，好像他脑子里有个操作说明，这会儿正一边回忆着一边进行试探性的实践。这比方有点奇怪，Steve想，更奇怪的显然是在自己的恋人正努力用嘴取悦他的时候还能冷静思考的自己。但他到底还是有了反应，只要给予那个器官适当的刺激，该充血的部位总是会有反应的。Steve不知道这些反应是不是因为Bucky，他希望是，可他没法确定。他倒宁可Bucky像他自己说的那样，“直接上了他”，那样也许还简单点。  
Bucky终于对嘴里那条东西的硬度感到满意，他放开Steve，爬起来脱掉自己的上衣，把裤子也一脚蹬掉。在把衣物彻底甩到地上之前他从口袋里掏出一个铁质的小盒子，用手指蹭开盖子，Steve闻到一股淡淡的凡士林的味道。  
“你下定决心就是准备这个去了？”Steve挑了挑眉毛。  
“哦，不止这个。”Bucky爬回Steve身上，轻快地在他眼皮上落下一个吻。“闭上眼睛，Steve。”  
Steve顺从地闭起眼睛，他感到Bucky的手伸向他的下体，他让自己放松下来，准备好迎接即将发生的事。可他的身体没有被任何东西侵入，Bucky的手还覆在他的阴茎上，掌心里沾满了滑腻的油膏，裹住柱身撸动。在Steve还没明白过来的时候，他的前端陷入一种灼热紧窒的触感。  
就算是零经验也该知道是怎么回事儿了。Steve睁开眼，看到Bucky跨在他腰上，一手扶着Steve的阴茎引导他进入自己的身体。他的眉心纠结着，看起来不太好受。  
“Bucky！”Steve扯动胳膊，试图挣脱手腕上的束缚，但Bucky把他捆得很结实。“快停下！你会弄伤自己的！”  
“嘘，嘘，别动，没事的。”Bucky腾出一只手按在Steve的胸口。“我过来之前已经替自己做过准备工作了。”他继续缓缓地把身体往下压，Steve的阴茎又进去了一些，Bucky的里面的确是湿润的，正被他一点一点撑开。“虽然我，呃啊，大概有点低估了你的尺寸。”  
“不！Bucky！你不能这么做！你……”Steve想到Bucky给他口交的时候那种违和感是因为什么了。“你是个alpha。”  
是的，Bucky是alpha，alpha不该干这种事儿。Steve仔细思考过表白的事，但之后会发生什么他就没怎么想过。他觉得自己也许不会有这种需求，但是只要Bucky想要，他可以配合。Bucky是alpha，Steve理所当然的认为他自己会是在下头的那个。虽然从体位上来说他目前的确是在下方，他没料到事情会朝这个方向发展。  
“这时候你倒开始在意起性别来了？”Bucky发出一声嗤笑，手指用力掐着Steve的腰。“你知道，这会儿我突然挺羡慕omega的，他们的身体能那么自然地承受另一方的入侵。别说什么alpha不能这么做，我很清楚我要干什么。我想要你，不管是以哪一种方式，我很确定这一点，可我不能确定你是不是也一样想要我。我当然可以进入你的身体，用那种方式占有你，可与此同时我更希望自己可以成为属于你的，也被你侵占……我需要这个，这对我来说很重要，Steve。”他终于把Steve的阴茎完全纳入自己体内，停下来长长地呼出一口气。“感觉还不赖。”  
Steve看着压在他身上的Bucky说不出话来。Bucky的额发被汗水打湿了，贴在额头上，赤裸的身体上有一些才愈合的伤痕，新长出的皮肤带着微红的色泽。Steve突然就想伸出手去触摸那些痕迹，想要凑近了去尝尝他鼻尖上汗水的味道，可他的手被牢牢地固定在床头。  
Bucky注意到了自己身体里头的变化。Steve那根先前用一种敷衍了事的态度勃起的阴茎在他体内胀大了，跳动的脉搏贴着他的内壁。Bucky试着把身体抬起一点，再坐回去，他听到Steve的呼吸乱了节奏，觉得自己现在的这一点点不适和疼痛都是值得的。  
“Bucky，放开我。”  
Steve的声音跟刚才不大一样，低沉的，充满压迫感，一个小小的风暴在那双蓝眼睛里成形。  
Bucky笑着扯开他亲手打上的那个绳结。  
双手得到自由的同时Steve就坐了起来，Bucky不得不扶住他的肩膀保持平衡，紧接着Steve就着那个姿势抓住Bucky的腰，从他体内退了出来。  
“嘿！”  
Bucky发出一声恼火的叫唤，都到这一步了Steve要是敢不做下去，他就真的要……他好像也不能拿他怎么样，Bucky被挫败感击中了，他刚才还以为自己能成功呢。他的后背撞上床板，心灰意冷，而就在下一秒，Steve顶了进来。  
哇哦。Bucky瞪大眼睛，他看不到Steve的脸，那家伙把自己的脑袋埋在他的肩窝里，缓慢但非常坚定地往前挺进。他一直顶到底，侧过头吻了吻Bucky的脖子，接着就开始用一种很折磨人的速度抽插起来，而他的手则伸到两个人之间，笨拙地握住Bucky的性器。  
“Steve……Steve。”Bucky捧住Steve的脑袋，调整到一个自己能看到的角度。  
Steve的脸颊红红的，Bucky在他的蓝眼睛里看到自己。  
“你是我的了。”他傻笑着宣布。  
“闭嘴，蠢货。”Steve低头堵住他的嘴。

 

09

Steve觉得自己全身都黏糊糊的，半干的汗水和精液贴在皮肤上，已经开始发凉。他想起来清理一下，但是Bucky摊开四肢把他牢牢地压在身下。他们从胸口到下腹都贴在一起，Bucky的腿缠在他的双腿之间，他高潮时射出的精液就在他们紧贴的躯体间糊成一片。  
空气里都是alpha信息素的味道。  
刚才情况有点失控了，其实Steve自己也不太清楚他到底做了什么，总之就是在他某一下挺进的时候原本一直咬着嘴拒绝出声的Bucky终于没忍住溢出一声呻吟，扭着腰把自己的阴茎往Steve掌心里蹭。几下之后Bucky射了出来，精液溅上Steve胸口。他在高潮的时候哑着嗓子叫Steve的名字，那个带着点哽咽的声音在Steve的脑子里投进一个小小的火星，呼啦一下就蔓延成一片燃烧的火光。  
他从Bucky的身体里退出来的时候Bucky的眼神还是散的，他抱着Steve翻了个身，趴在他胸口上就不打算动了。Steve用手有一下没一下地顺着他后脑上的头发，他就拿鼻尖去蹭Steve的脸。  
“抱歉啊刚才丢下你就跑开了。”Bucky在他耳边咕哝，他是在说酒吧里的事。“在那多待一秒钟我大概就忍不住要揍你了，你到底知不知道自己在干嘛？虽然那会儿大概所有人都被Dugan他们的破嗓门震住了，万一要是有人看到，美国队长的形象还要不要了？”  
“这关美国队长的形象什么事？”  
“美国队长和他的挚友Barnes中士搞在了一起，你难道还指望大家会送鲜花和写满祝福的卡片给我们吗？”  
“我不觉得我们的事什么见不得人的，Bucky。”Steve皱起眉毛。  
“我不是说这见不得人，绝对不是。”Bucky叹了口气，伸手戳戳Steve的眉心。“但你是beta，不用我来提醒你别人是怎么看待beta的。beta不管是跟alpha还是omega在一起，最后大家都会去指责beta，这个世道就是这么不公平。”  
“其实我原本的计划不是这样的。”Steve抓住Bucky摁在自己眉头上的手指，松松地握在手心里。“我是想私下跟你谈谈，把决定权交给你，如果你说不那这件事我就绝不再提第二次。但是今天晚上你看到Peggy的时候表现的那么焦虑，对不起，我觉得那挺可爱的，所以计划什么的就顾不上了。”  
“见鬼，别用那个词形容我！”Bucky摆出一张嫌恶的脸。“而且那也不是焦虑，那是……大概是alpha愚蠢的领地意识吧，毕竟十多年来你一直都是我一个人的。”  
“随便你怎么说。反正军规里没有哪一条说alpha和beta不能在一起，至于其他人怎么想，我管不着。”  
“难道军事法庭就能拦住你？”Bucky挑起眉毛。  
“那会让我更谨慎一点，但只要确定了你想跟我在一起，那么不管是军事法庭还是地狱我都会跟你一块儿去面对。”  
Bucky趴在他身上笑了，Steve的胸腔也跟着一起震动。  
“差点忘了你是个连续五次伪造兵役申请的不法分子。”  
他说完这句之后沉默了一会儿，Steve以为他要睡着了。  
“谢谢你临时改变计划，替我也下了决心。冷静下来之后我想，嘿，那个小个子都做到这样了，你总不能让他失望。说好了要陪着你直到最后的……”  
Bucky的声音逐渐低了下去，酒精和体力消耗终于打败了他。Steve晃晃他，发现他已经睡死，他小心翼翼地把毯子扯过来，裹住Bucky和他自己。  
清理善后的事情等一下在做好了，他看着Bucky的睡脸迷迷糊糊地想。

那天晚上是他们唯一的一次做爱。  
第二天凌晨Bucky偷偷溜出Steve的房间，晚些时候他们在基地里碰头，Bucky和突击队的其他成员们一起，准备好了跟美国队长一同去敌后突袭HYDRA的据点。他看起来跟平常没有什么不同，笑着靠上来勾住Steve的脖子。  
Steve看出他走路的姿态不太自然，但他没敢问。要是问了没准Bucky会掏出一把战术匕首来捅他，这点Steve几乎是笃定的。  
最后是Bucky自己做的决定。  
“虽然我不想承认，但这实在有点影响状态。”那是他们出发的时候，吉普车开上一条颠簸的小路，把Bucky折腾得够呛。“纵欲这种事情还是等回家以后再做吧。”  
“好的。”Steve忍住笑，他已经不说对不起了。  
他们在没人注意的时候悄悄勾住对方的手指，Bucky在瞄准镜里看到Steve对他敬礼，或是在Steve用盾牌替他挡住攻击的时候顺便在他嘴角偷一个吻，这就是全部了。  
关于战争结束以后，他们有许多约定。要一起去公路旅行，去看大峡谷，去所有他们想去的地方，然后他们会回到布鲁克林，Bucky会搬到Steve家那个小小的公寓里，他们还要去买一对戒指，在里头刻上对方的名字。  
“或者交换狗牌。”Steve说。  
“Steve你是个天才。”Bucky凑过去亲他一下。“这主意太棒了。”  
他们从没怀疑过他们会取得胜利，从没怀疑过他们能从战争中存活，从没怀疑过他们还有很长很长的未来。  
直到Bucky从那辆火车上坠落，就在Steve眼前，消失在被白雪覆盖的峭壁之间。  
他们的未来硬生生地在那里中断，所有的一切戛然而止。

 

10

Bucky说：“我会陪着你的，直到最后。”  
Bucky从没有让他失望过。  
所以当70年后Steve被人从冰封的死地里带回来，Bucky也跟着他一起跨越了时间，尽管他已经不记得Steve，尽管他已经不记得他自己，尽管他变得残缺不全，可他就在那儿。他守住自己的诺言，没有把Steve独自一人丢在这个世界上。  
Steve把Natasha给他的卷宗反复看了好几遍，看着Bucky到底是经历了什么才能重新站到他对面。  
他想起他从空母上坠落时最后看到的Bucky的眼睛。  
漂亮的，玻璃弹珠一样的浅蓝色，那里头的阳光已经消失殆尽。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 70年后的平坑【。

11

-这是最后一个问题，与HYDRA无关，是我出于个人原因替一个朋友问的。70年代初，你在一次任务后与上峰失去联络，擅离职守独自跑去纽约，你还记不记得这件事？  
-不记得。  
-那么就说最近的，Rogers队长是在布鲁克林找到你的，你为什么要去那里？  
-布鲁克林……有个小个子，打起架来不知进退，我得看着他。

档案夹的一角被Steve攥得皱了起来。  
“别激动。”Natasha在他胳膊上拍了两下，试着把那几页文件从Steve手里解救出来。“你要是把这份报告弄坏了我还得重打一份，浪费纸张不太好。”

Steve在几个星期前获悉Bucky的行踪。

“凛冬将至。”Sam在胸前抱着把雨伞，压低声音营造出一种萧索的气氛。  
他跟Steve一起对冬兵进行了一个多月一无所获的追踪，他们甚至还跑了一趟俄罗斯。最后是Natasha一个电话把他们叫回来，冬兵一直没离开过华盛顿。而现在他和Steve终于来到Natasha告诉他们的地址，Steve的表情不再像他刚看完冬兵档案那会儿那样凝重了，Sam也总算有心情开开玩笑。  
“冬天已经过去了，樱花节都过完了。”Steve看看阴沉的天气。“虽然还会下雨。”  
“这是句台词。”Sam挠挠头。“我以为你看过了。”  
“把名字写给我，我可以和Bucky一起看。”这段时间Steve暂时停下他跟上时代的步伐，小本子上的清单越写越长，那些都要等找到Bucky以后再说。  
他们顺着汽车旅馆的外阳台往前走，Natasha告诉他们的房间号在这一层最里面的角落。Sam不知道Natasha是怎么搞到这些消息的，在情报这方面两个老兵完全比不过前俄罗斯女间谍。  
Steve在那个不起眼的门口站定，Sam看到他的肩头耸动了一下，做了个深呼吸，然后郑重其事地伸手敲门。Sam简直想要踹他，不管他如何尊重美国队长，Steve这会的傻劲儿都让人没法忍。如果里头说不要进来，难道他们就真的不进去了吗？  
Sam抬起脚，踹在门板上。  
门没有上锁，在Sam的鞋底碰上它的时候就合作地向里开启。房间的结构很简单，从门口一览无遗。浴室的门在他们左边，房间正中央放着两张单人床，右边那张被人使用过，毛毯掀开在一边。  
房间里空无一人，冬兵不在这里。Steve看着那张被躺过的床上床单皱起的褶子。  
“也许他只是出去一下。”Sam觉得自己好像看到了一只拉布拉多犬耷拉下脑袋。  
“不，他已经不在这里了。”Steve又冲着房间里看了一眼。  
靠近门口的地方有一张茶几和两把扶手椅，没有被人移动过的痕迹。床头柜上杂乱地摆放着一些东西，Steve走过去仔细查看。  
有一本圣经，旅店提供的，书页间夹着一张纸。Steve把它抽出来，那是张收据，Smithsonian博物馆纪念品商店，美国队长鸭舌帽，23美元，圣经下头还压着一本美国队长主题展览的宣传画册。有某种不知名的力量牵引着Steve的嘴角，形成一个微笑。圣经的旁边摆着半杯水，Steve开头没注意，这时才看到那是浅红色的，好像是稀释的血水。他在杯子底部找到一个胶囊大小的金属粒，床头柜底下散落着一些沾了血的棉球，小半卷用剩的纱布。Bucky在这里替自己动了一个小手术，Steve想，他摘除了身上的定位器，但没有销毁掉它。  
一个模糊的念头在他脑子里成形，他看到Sam正拉开茶几边的椅子坐下来。  
“Sam！离开那儿！”他冲着Sam喊。  
于此同时一枚手雷从敞开的门口滚进来。  
Steve迅速做出反应，跳起来拽着Sam滚进旁边的浴室里。手雷炸开的时候他们堪堪翻进浴缸，还没等爆炸的震颤平息下来外头机枪的声响就交织成一片。瓷砖的碎屑飞溅开，在Steve的额角划出一道血痕。  
“下次提醒我别把盾忘在车里。”Steve在嘈杂的背景音里冲Sam喊。  
“我提醒过你！”Sam吼回去。“可你说什么来着？那是Bucky，我不会跟他打的！”

他们被这次突袭搞得有些狼狈，但到底还是取得胜利。  
袭击者是十几个全副武装的特工，Sam在领队的衣服上找到九头蛇的标志。  
“见鬼，他们怎么会找到这里来的？”他一枪托砸晕那个还能动弹的家伙。  
“Bucky身上的定位器。”Steve给Sam看他刚才在水杯里找到的东西。  
“你是说他故意把这个东西留在这里，扰乱HYDRA的追捕方向。”Sam感到有点意外。“不赖啊，我还以为他已经被洗脑洗成白痴了。”  
“这是个好现象，对吧？”Steve笑笑，他听到几个街区外传来的警笛声。“好了，我们也该走了，把这些家伙们留给警察。”  
Sam看到Steve把那个定位器又揣回兜里。  
“你还带着那玩意儿干什么？当纪念品吗？”  
“我在想……”他们从旅店外墙的逃生楼梯上跳下来，警笛声近在咫尺。“他早就知道HYDRA在他身上装了定位器，为什么到现在才把它弄出来？也许他有个计划，他需要争取时间。”  
“……所以？”Sam有种不太好的预感。  
“所以我们来帮他争取时间。”Steve坐上驾驶座，Sam的屁股刚沾上副驾座位他就踩下油门。  
Sam撞到了脑袋，哼哼唧唧地拉出保险带。  
“所以我们将要被HYDRA追在屁股后头打。”他叹了口气。“说真的，队长，你对于Bucky Barnes这个人的这种盲目信任到底是怎么来的？”  
“因为在Bucky的事情上我从来就没有搞错过。”

 

12

Steve的确没搞错。  
几天之后Sam在新闻里听到蒙大拿州北部一个废弃的矿井发生坍塌事故，底下暴露出HYDRA的一个秘密据点。当时他和Steve刚刚在十几公里外的国境线上拖住一批追兵。

Bucky的计划有条不紊地展开，单枪匹马接连捣毁了几个HYDRA的基地。  
Steve的定位器战略很快就不好用了，几次扑空之后HYDRA也发现了问题，他们不再盯着Steve和Sam。那个小小的定位器失去作用，Steve最后把它丢在沃尔玛超市外面的一个垃圾桶里。他的表情看起来甚至有点依依不舍，就像丢掉一枚前男友戴了好几年的戒指，见鬼，Sam被这个比喻恶心出自己一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你确定这玩意儿是归类在可回收垃圾里的？”  
这笑话很冷，但Steve到底还是笑了。

他们一直没失去冬兵的行踪，好吧，现在Sam也开始习惯叫他Bucky了。他们一直没失去Bucky的行踪，只是通常都晚了一步。  
HYDRA没能抓到他，Steve也没能追上他。Sam想也许是他在苏联当间谍那会儿的技能复苏了，他们简直像在对付另一个Natasha，只能追着哪里又有HYDRA基地被曝光的新闻来确认下一步要去什么地方。  
Bucky一路杀到纽约，然后他就消失了。  
整整一个星期，没有任何暗杀，突袭，意外事故，Bucky就像在这个城市里蒸发了一样。  
“我想我大概知道他去哪儿了。”第八天的时候Steve说。  
他们来到布鲁克林。  
“这是哪儿？”Sam问。  
“阿拉米达街1404号。”  
Sam对纽约不很熟，他看看路牌，那上头写的绝对不是什么阿拉米达。  
“曾经是。”Steve解释。“我家以前就在这里，我是说70年前。”  
Steve从冬眠中复苏后不久就找到过这个地方。70年的时间里一些街道消失了，曾经矗立的房屋也不复存在。Steve没觉得多伤感，他只是想到他曾经居住的地方看一看，发现那里已经不在了，就继续往前走。  
他觉得Bucky也会做一样的事。

Sam再一次见证到Steve在关于Bucky的事情上的准确性。

那家伙就好像突然出现在那里，前一秒那个路口还只有一对牵着一只金毛散步的情侣，下一秒他就像个幽灵一样从背景里冒了出来。Sam没看到他上一次见到Bucky的时候对方身上那件品味难以言喻的黑色皮制战斗服，也没看到他那条闪闪发亮的金属义肢，他穿着件再普通不过的橄榄绿色外套，深色牛仔裤和运动鞋，手插在兜里，单肩背着一个书包。他看起来就好像纽约街头随处可见的年轻人，刚上完一天的课，赶着要去打工的地方报到。  
哦，也不能说随处可见，纽约没有满大街都是美国队长的粉丝。Bucky脑袋上那个绣着星星盾标志的鸭舌帽无比显眼，过长的头发让他随意扎成一个马尾，零星碎发从帽子底下探出来。  
他就站在那儿，隔着一条街，看着Steve。  
Sam觉得那就像个立刻就会消失的幻影一样，但Steve等到行人信号灯变成绿色才用一种笃定的步伐走过去。这个过程中Bucky一直站在原地，没有一丝要逃走的意思。  
“这栋楼原来不长这样。”这是再次重逢后他的第一句话。  
“嗯，新盖的。”Steve自然而然的接过话头。  
他们一起抬头去看路边那栋建筑斑驳的外墙，那实在说不上新，但一定比他们这两个九十多岁的老人要新。  
“你的事情都办完了？”Steve问。  
“暂时，我现在只能想起这么多。”  
“那我们回去吧。”  
Bucky面无表情地看了他一会儿。  
“好。”他说，没问回去哪儿。

所以就是这样了，他们抓到了冬兵，或者说他们找到了Bucky，Sam已经不去区分这两件事之间不同了。  
Bucky见到Sam之后就没有再开过口，连介绍都省了。Sam觉得也好，撕翅膀的事情他还没能释怀，实在说不出什么客套话。他自觉地坐进驾驶席，Steve在他旁边，他们把后座的空间留给Bucky。  
中途Steve给Tony打了个电话，等他们到达那座位于曼哈顿中心的大楼的时候钢铁侠已经全副武装守在他的会客室里。  
而Bucky毫无战意，他拒绝了滑动过来想要接过他的背包的笨笨，他甚至没有像Steve第一次见到笨笨时那样表现出惊异，这无疑让Tony失望透顶。Bucky把他的包丢给Steve，告诉他里面的东西是他从HYDRA的据点里带出来的一些资料，有没有用他也不知道，现在SHIELD也不存在了，该怎么处理你们自己看着办。  
“把Natalia找来，让她来负责对我的审问，她也许还能从我的脑子里找出些有用的东西。”  
Bucky面无表情地交代着这些，像在说别人的事。  
“在那之前，如果可以的话，我想我需要休息一下。”

Tony最后为Steve和Bucky安排了相邻的客房，一边嘟囔着扫兴的老冰棍一边拽走了Sam去跟他进行年轻人之间的交流。  
Bucky在Steve来得及说晚安之前甩上了门。

 

13

“你说他叫我什么？”Natasha挑起她完美无缺的眉毛。  
“Natalia。”  
“他连这个都想起来啦。”她撇撇嘴，看不出情绪。

Natasha给Steve讲起她和Bucky之间的渊源，不是比基尼事件，比那更早之前的。  
冬兵曾作为教官训练过Natasha，那会儿她还是Natalia Romanova。  
“但我真的是跟你同时知道冬兵就是James Barnes的，不管你信不信。”  
“我信。”Steve点点头让她接着说。  
“没什么可说的了。”Natasha耸耸肩。“他从来没摘过面具，也很少说话，我们之间全部的交流都是通过挨揍，我是说我单方面的挨揍。你知道，我曾经怀疑过他其实是个机器人什么的，头一次听到他说‘刚才那一脚力道不错’的时候，那可真是，受宠若惊。”  
JARVIS在他们前面的一块显示屏上放出Bucky房间里的监控影像。早些时候笨笨去给他送了早餐，使用过的餐具被整齐地放在桌子上，Bucky就坐在一边的沙发里，挺直了腰杆，双手搁在膝盖上，像个等待命令的士兵。  
“五年前那次我以为自己死定了，结果他当时根本就没把我放在眼里，脑子里只有他的任务目标。”Natasha大概是冷笑了一声。“这会儿他倒是想起来了。”  
Steve不知道这种时候应该说什么，只好跟Natasha一起盯着显示器上那个僵直的身影。  
“等下我会尽可能地对他温柔点的。”她把指节捏得咔咔响。

实际上她也真没对Bucky做什么。  
他们俩坐在那里就像在聊天一样，除了两个人脸上都没有表情之外，气氛还算得上是融洽。Bucky能想起来的事情不多，时间点与时间点之间出现大片的断层。苏联时代的暗杀行动他只记得几个名字，细节全都模糊，倒是关于HYDRA记得更多一点，那一部分他已经亲自去处理过了。  
对于自己曾经被苏联洗脑的事情Bucky看得挺开的，至少他表现出来的是那样。  
“Зима.”他说。  
“什么？”Natasha知道那个词的意思，不明白他为什么会突然说起俄语。  
“Зима.”他重复了一遍，似乎是在模仿什么人的语气。“你们俄国人说起冬天这个词总让人觉得那里头有种特别的情感。”  
“因为这个词对俄国人来说意义特殊。”  
“是的，Karpov将军也这么说过，不仅是对苏联人，而是对生活在那片封冻土地上的民族。”Bucky停下来，试图回忆，Natasha没有催促他继续。“他们管我叫凛冬战士，觉得能让一个美国大兵背叛自己的国家去为苏联效忠是一件具有高度讽刺意味的事……可要是反过来想，俄国人视为自己国家的守护神的冬将军，这样的称号是落在一个美国人头上，这也很可笑，不是吗？”  
Natasha被问住了，好在Bucky原本也没有期待回答。  
“其实在哪里也没什么差别，最后所有人都是HYDRA的棋子。”他做出总结。  
这可太让人丧气了，Natasha想。70年过去他们还在打着同一场仗，至今也不知道能否取得胜利。  
“那你现在是站在哪边的？”  
Bucky盯着自己的金属手看了一会儿，轻轻地吐出两个单词。  
“Hail, HYDRA.”  
Natasha在一瞬间进入攻击模式，Bucky却只是平淡地扫她一眼。  
“开个玩笑，不要紧张。”  
他妈的有人用这种表情开玩笑的吗？！Natasha犹豫了一下要不要忽略他的解释直接揍上去再说，但她打不过他，想到这点她咬牙切齿。  
“作为一个刚刚发现自己当年的牺牲根本毫无意义的家伙而言，你看起来心情还挺好的。”  
这话她不久之前对另一个人说过，虽然用的是完全不同的语气。  
Bucky把张开的左手紧握成拳。  
“我只是终于能看清对手是谁了。”  
那一刻Natasha好像在他身上看到Steve，他们的身影重叠了起来。

 

14

那件事是在他们从Stark大楼搬出去一个多星期之后发生的。

Bruce·我不是这种医生·Banner博士在看完Natasha的报告以后决定没必要把Bucky严密监控起来，Tony对此颇有微词。  
“他是个危险分子，不稳定因素。”Tony丢给Steve一个“无意冒犯”的眼神。“而且HYDRA还在找他，Stark大楼至少内外都足够坚固。”  
“他都会开玩笑了，他的幽默感可比你强。”Bruce从镜片后头看着他。“既然你把我叫回来鉴定他的精神状态，那就相信我。”  
“把黑寡妇吓得差点跳起来杀人那是哪个次元的幽默感。”Tony小声抗议。“这种时候你又是那种医生了？”  
“你知道的，我只是少张医师执照而已。”Bruce摊摊手。“是你非要我无证行医。”  
最后Bruce说服了Tony。  
“Stark大楼是很安全，但那对Barnes来说太像个牢笼了，他现在最不需要的就是这个。”然后他看着Tony露出一个了然的笑容。“而且我们都知道的，比起什么安全隐患，你更在意的是如果Barnes搬出去了你就没法借着就近便利去研究他那条胳膊了，我没想到被HYDRA超越这件事让你这么介意。”  
Tony于是彻底败下阵来。  
Steve在布鲁克林一个老式住宅楼里租到一间公寓，前一位屋主搬家时留下了一堆旧家具，稍微收拾一下就很有一些复古意味。然后他和Bucky就搬过去了。  
Tony被Bruce说过之后干脆连监控系统都懒得装，Bucky就彻底交给Steve负责。

那件事发生的时候Bucky正在浴室里，Steve听到冲淋的水声，而他正打算洗衣服。他想把Bucky换下来的衣物一起洗了，他敲敲门，问Bucky他能不能进去，隔着水声听到一声模糊的应答。  
Steve当时以为自己听到的是“好”，后来想想那更可能是“别”。  
但总之他就那么推开门进去了，浴室里弥漫着一股alpha信息素的味道，被水流冲淡了一些，但依然非常清晰。Steve立刻猜想到Bucky正在做什么，他尴尬地想要退出去，却又突然意识到哪里不太对劲儿。  
他看了看浴室的镜子，那上面没有一丝雾气。是了，他进来的时候浴室里没有暖意，他感到的是一股冰凉的水汽。Steve往冲淋间看了一眼，隔着毛玻璃只能看到角落里有个阴影。  
Steve皱起眉头，走过去拉开冲淋间的门。  
如他所料花洒里落下来的是冷水，Bucky坐在地上，水流贴着他的身体往下淌。从Steve的角度可以看到他双腿间半勃起的阴茎，但Bucky只是坐在那儿，什么都没有做，好像在等着那个地方自己平静下去。  
Bucky抬起头看他，脸色发白，神态里没有半点尴尬。  
“这个天气不太适合洗冷水澡。”Steve试着让自己的语气轻松一些，伸手拧开热水。  
“我控制不住它。”Bucky低下头看着自己的身体。“刚离开HYDRA的时候还不会这样，这几个星期越来越频繁了。”  
Steve觉得自己好像在肚子上被人捶了一拳头，他想起Bruce给他看的Bucky的体检报告。他的身体被长期注射各种药物和抑制剂，那些药物锐化了他的一部分感知，把另一些属于人类本能的感官和欲望都压减到最低，他们把他改造成一具血肉之躯的机器。现在，这些乱七八糟的东西逐渐从他的系统里被清除出去，他却对自己身体产生的正常反应感到陌生。Steve满腔愤怒，找不到可以发泄的出口。  
“你不需要控制它的。”Steve蹲下来，让Bucky能平视他。“你是个成年的男性alpha，这是再普通不过的事，不需要去压抑它。你该找个伴，你知道，你以前可是很受欢迎的。”  
Steve不知道关于他们的事Bucky想起来多少，不敢把话说得太具暗示性。  
“你说性爱。”Bucky摇摇头。“不，我不想要那个。”  
“那也有别的办法可以解决这个问题，不要这样虐待自己。”Steve顿了顿，像是下了某个决心。“我可以帮你。”  
Bucky看着他没有回答。  
“你相信我吗？”Steve问。  
Bucky点点头。  
“那么让我帮你。”  
Steve说完就跨进淋浴间里，他的衣服瞬间就被打湿了，他不在意。他把自己挤进Bucky和他背后的瓷砖之间，让Bucky靠在他身上。在温水下Bucky的身体稍微恢复了一点温度，但他贴在Steve胸口的身体还是凉的。Steve的胳膊环住他，牵引着Bucky的右手握住他的性器。  
Bucky挣扎了一下。  
Steve用左手捂住他的眼睛，压着他的脑袋枕在自己肩头。  
“什么都别想，也不要去想那是谁的手。”他在Bucky耳边低声说。“放松，注意自己的感觉就好了。”  
他的掌心覆着Bucky的手，引导着Bucky去安抚自己的身体。Steve不知道这是Bucky多久以来的第一次自慰，那个先前被他用冷水打压下去的部位很快就重新挺立起来。Steve尽量不去想他上一次把Bucky阴茎握在手里时候的情景，专注于手上的工作。  
Bucky的呼吸变得急促，白色的浊液从他们交叠着的指缝间涌出。  
整个过程中Bucky没有发出任何声音，只在最后释放的时候Steve听到了一声轻微的鼻音。  
他侧头去看Bucky的脸，他的手还挡在Bucky的眼睛上，Bucky的嘴唇被他自己咬得发红。从他的角度只要低下头就可以吻到Bucky，但他什么都没做，只是等着Bucky的呼吸一点点平复下来。  
他不能，刚才发生的一切与性没有关系。

 

15

之后Bucky好像放松下来不少。  
Bucky刚回来的时候Steve总觉得他整个人都是绷着的，一副要跟全世界较劲的架势，拒绝任何肢体接触。倒不是说别人去碰他他会跳起来攻击什么的，说实话那一阵子Steve根本碰不到他，每次想要像他们以前那样去拍对方的肩的时候都会被Bucky灵巧地躲开。当他们并排走路或是坐着，Bucky总待在Steve左边，确保他不在自己机械手臂的触及范围之内。  
那段时间里他唯一不排斥的只有笨笨，有一次甚至主动用他的左手摸摸它，对它说谢谢。那天笨笨高兴得接连摔碎三个杯子，Tony气哼哼地表示要把它改造成机械小狗送给Bucky。  
而那件事之后Bucky身上那种紧绷感逐渐淡化了。  
当他坐下的时候，他会允许自己的后背整个靠在椅背上，或是陷进一堆柔软的靠垫里。Steve试着把手搭在他肩上，5秒之后他的手还没有被甩开。后来他们一起回Stark大楼的时候，Bucky甚至同意了让Tony拆开他的胳膊看看。  
他会面无表情地跟人开玩笑，通常是对Natasha，跟Natasha在一起的时候他话会更多一些。  
“Natalia，Rogers提醒我来跟你道个歉。”有一回他们一起在Tony那里的时候他突然对Natasha这么说。“他说我害你再也不能穿比基尼了。”  
Natasha越过他冲着后头的Steve挑起眉毛，Steve立刻摇头表示他从来没这么说过。  
“当然，我和Rogers都认为……”Bucky刻意制造出一个明显的停顿。“像你这个年纪的女孩子穿什么都是很好看的。”  
Steve抚额了，Tony一副想笑又不太敢笑的样子，Clint看着Bucky的目光里充满崇敬。  
“……再敢用这种老家的爷爷的口气跟我说话试试看？”  
Natasha直接飞起一脚，被Bucky轻松闪开。  
Steve看着他们，不自觉地露出了一个老爷爷般的笑容。

也还是有些地方让他在意。  
比如Bucky用一种客气的疏离的语气叫他Rogers，比如他在说到冬兵的时候用的人称代词是“我”，但提起Bucky的时候却是第三人称。在他的记忆一点点片段式地恢复的过程中，他会说“我记得，Barnes曾经怎么怎么”，像是在说别人的事。  
Steve在他们到Bruce那里做例行检查的时候提到这件事，担心这是洗脑太频繁造成人格分裂之类的后遗症。Bruce哭笑不得地告诉他不要想太多。  
比起Steve，坐在一边的Bucky要显得随意得多，Bruce觉得他实在坚强得让人肃然起敬。他还记得Bucky第一次坐在他实验室里那种高度警觉的样子，虽然他什么都没有做，但Bruce毫不怀疑他正在对自己周围的一切进行战术方面的分析评估。那也就是不久之前的事，而现在，他已经能对周身的环境表现真正意味上的兴趣了，他挨个观察Bruce桌子上的摆设，好像觉得Bruce用来当镇纸的那块枯木头长得很有意思。  
最后他完成对镇纸的研究，看看眉心中间陷下去一条细纹的Steve。  
“能让我说一句吗？”Bucky举起一只手，所有人面对Bruce的时候都会不由自主地表现得像个小学生一样。  
Bruce做了个请便的手势。  
“Rogers.”他转向Steve。“如果你想要我接受自己曾经是个笑起来像个白痴一样的蠢货，你总得给我点时间。”  
Bruce低头借着扶眼镜的动作不着痕迹地挡住自己的表情，他一早就表达过自己对于Bucky这种幽默感的欣赏。Steve则瞪着Bucky，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己面对着的是70年前的那个Bucky。  
“你本来就是个蠢货。”他下意识地回了一句。  
Bucky冲他挑了挑眉毛，他没有笑，眼睛里却闪着一点Steve熟悉的光芒。  
最后他们被嘟囔着“90岁级别的情侣拌嘴真是没法看”的Bruce双双赶了出去。

Steve知道那是Bucky在用他自己的方式告诉他不要担心。  
那天晚上的事谁都没有再提起过。那对于他们俩的关系而言本来也没什么特别的意义，Bucky还是管他叫Rogers，Steve对他们的过去一个字也不提。  
其他人倒是多少看出来了。Bruce一定早就知道了，Steve想，然后他意识到Natasha也发现了。  
那时候Bucky已经重新拿起枪，开始参与一些复仇者们的任务。他接受过那么多的训练，整个人就是一个活动的大规模杀伤性武器，最后还是选择了狙击手这个位置。  
“所以，你打算什么时候告诉他？”Natasha凑到他旁边，一脚踹飞一个对手。  
“什么？”Steve的盾飞出去转了一圈，砸翻四五个敌人，乖乖回到他手里。  
“你和Barnes，你打算什么时候让他知道你俩比博物馆的解说词里讲得要亲密多了？”  
Steve无辜地眨眨眼。  
“别装傻。”Natasha冷笑。“你没发现我已经很久没给你介绍对象了吗？”  
“哦……我没打算告诉他。”Steve抬抬手制止Natasha就要说出口的反对。“我不想再有任何人告诉他他是什么人他应该做什么了，哪怕那是我。这是他自己的事，他自己来决定他要不要想起来，他自己来决定他要成为什么样的人。”  
“那他要是一直想不起来呢？”  
一个从他们背后接近的偷袭者脑袋上飙出一串血花仰面摔倒下去，Steve隔着几百米的距离冲他的狙击手敬礼，他知道Bucky的瞄准镜一直追着他，就跟以前一样。  
“我相信他不会让我等太久的。”

 

16

Steve定期去探望Peggy。  
Bucky起初没有对他的去向表示任何关心，后来他问了一次。  
“你还记得Peggy吗？”Steve问他。“Carter探员？”  
Bucky歪着脑袋想了一会儿，说他记得。Steve那次就带上了Bucky。  
Peggy没有认出他来，Bucky的变化实在是太大了。  
他俩一起坐在Peggy的床边，Steve说Peggy你还记得我的老朋友Barnes中士吗，他回来了。Peggy只是轻轻地拍着Steve的手背说对于Barnes中士的事她很抱歉。她看到Bucky，但是没能认出他来。  
那天他们回家以后Bucky自己跑去剪了头发，Steve看到他的新发型的时候吓了一大跳。Bucky甚至努力扯起半边嘴角露出一个微笑，问他像不像以前的Barnes。  
太像了，Steve觉得自己有点招架不住。  
他们下一次去探望Peggy的时候Bucky不知道从哪里找到一件深蓝色的翻领双排扣外套，Steve觉得自己好像回到了突击队时代，Peggy的脸上也露出同旧识重逢的惊喜。她把他们俩的手握在一起，笑着说我真替你们高兴。  
后来那样的探访就成了惯例。  
通常Steve推着Peggy的轮椅在疗养院的花园里散步的时候Bucky会自己找一张长椅坐下，远远的看着他们。他想他很喜欢那个画面，Steve和Peggy。他的记忆里有另一个画面，那是他现在能找回来的，关于Peggy的唯一的回忆。在那个回忆里Peggy还很年轻，她在跟Steve说话，而当时的Bucky杵在边上努力想把自己添进那个画面里。他想不起来那时的他是怎样的一种心态，而现在，他觉得自己可以就一直坐在那儿守着这个画面。  
Peggy的病情在反反复复中不断恶化。有时候一次探访里重逢的戏码就得上演个三四回，她清醒着的时间越来越少了，Steve和Bucky都拒绝去想那个不可避免的终点。

Peggy离开的时候是个周六的傍晚，天气晴朗，夕阳给所有的东西都镀上一圈橙红色的边。  
“我记得我还欠你一支舞。”她突然对Steve说。“是时候该兑现诺言了。”  
“我不介意再多等等。”Steve像往常一样对她笑。“等你好起来。”  
“行了，别说得我好像是个快不行了的老太婆似的，我从来没觉得这么年轻过。”她看起来的确很有精神，在夕阳下脸色也显得红润，神态里还带着一点姑娘家的淘气。“你来挑曲子，士兵。”  
“好吧，我是说，遵命，长官。”Steve笑着掏出手机，滑过那一串长长的过时的播放列表。他的手指在“CASABLANCA”上停留片刻，继续往下滑动，他得找一支欢快的曲子。他最后在“SHALL WE DANCE”上按下播放。“能请你跳支舞吗，女士？”  
没有回答，Peggy两颊边的银发落下来，挡住她的脸。  
Steve蹲下身，看到Peggy闭起的眼睛。她的嘴角上带着微笑，好像只是睡着了。  
“Peggy？”Steve小声叫她的名字，知道他再也等不到回答了。  
Bucky不知何时走到他身边，在Peggy膝头放下一朵红色的野花。  
“她真漂亮。”Bucky说，他的声调平稳。“我记得她的红裙子，跳起舞来一定很好看。”他在Steve旁边蹲下。“她现在也还是很漂亮。”  
“是啊。”Steve说。  
“要是你们能在一起就好了。”  
“……是啊。”  
Steve把额头抵在Peggy的膝盖上，她的身体依然很温暖，但那点温度很快就会流失。有太多的人就这样从他的生命中流失了，Steve的泪水消失在Peggy盖在膝头的毯子里。  
他能感觉到Bucky的手拍着他的后背。  
舞曲轻快的调子在空气里引发一阵微小的震动。

Peggy葬礼的那天下雪了。  
那时候早已经过了该下雪的季节，但21世纪的人类似乎早就对气候反常这种事情见怪不怪。  
从墓地回来以后Bucky就一个人躲到阳台上，很久都没有再移动。Steve不知道他在看什么，天空从早晨8点到下午5点就没有变过颜色。傍晚的时候Steve出去想叫Bucky回屋子里来，他担心夜里要降温。  
Bucky还穿着他们出门的时候他身上那件黑色的军装款式的呢大衣，铁灰色的羊绒围巾掩住小半个下巴，他怀里抱着一瓶伏特加，这让他看起来像个俄国老兵。他在轻声哼着一首歌，Steve听出那是德语。他辨认出一部分歌词，是首悲戚哀婉的情歌。这样的歌该由女孩子甜蜜空灵的嗓音来吟唱，而不是被他眼前这个老兵用低哑的声音哼出来。  
这种颠倒错乱的组合在Bucky身上竟显得无比自然。  
几片雪花落在他的金属手指上，没有融化。  
“这是什么歌？”Steve拍掉旁边一张椅子上的积雪，在Bucky身边坐下。“很好听。”  
“我不知道它叫什么名字。”Bucky摇摇头。“我记得是60年代的时候，我在西德执行个什么任务，细节我还没能想起来，用的是什么名字也忘了。那天下着雪，跟今天一样，我蹲点的那个咖啡店里，收音机里放的是这首歌。”  
“没关系，我们可以Google一下歌词。”Steve站起来，他觉得室外的温度明显开始降低了。“天要黑了，你想进来吗？”  
Bucky坐在椅子里没动，Steve知道他还有话要说，他站在那里等着。  
“我有过很多身份，每一个都有自己的历史，或许那其中百分之九十的信息都是被人编造好了强塞进我脑子里的，可总有那么一部分是真实的，就像收音机里放着的那首歌，那是我的一部分。”他终于从椅子里抬起头。“你希望我是谁？”  
Steve想起Natasha问过他同样的问题，那一刻她的表情同此时的Bucky一模一样。  
“你是Bucky。”他用自己最温柔的声音去念那个名字。“不管是过去还是现在，不管你曾经历了什么，不管你变成什么样子，你对我来说始终都是Bucky。”  
“好的，那就是Bucky。”  
Bucky露出一个浅的几乎看不到的笑容，他可能只是抿了一下嘴，但Steve就是能确定他是在笑的。  
“你喜欢的，那一定是最好的。”

 

17

处男的事情最后是让Bucky捅出去的。

当时复仇者们刚从一群变种巨型蚰蜒爪下拯救了纽约，聚在Tony在战斗中“凑巧看到”的一个希腊餐馆里吃饭。自从土耳其烤肉之后这就成了惯例，集体任务之后一起去Tony看上的某个馆子里聚餐。Steve认得这个餐馆，因为不接受预定而口碑又很好，门口总是排着让人望而却步的长龙。这会儿大概是因为骚乱刚刚平息的缘故，复仇者们顺利地占据了靠窗的一条长桌。  
期间Bruce和Natasha偷偷溜出去了一会儿，回来的时候带着一个巧克力朗姆酒蛋糕。大家开始往蛋糕上摆蜡烛的时候Tony的表情得用滑稽来形容。那天是他的生日，没有往年闹哄哄的派对和美女们，只有一群灰头土脸的战友，连蛋糕都不是特别定制的。  
“你以为我们真的会忘记吗？”Steve好笑地看着他。“生日快乐！”  
Tony耸耸鼻子，终于找回自我，大声宣布他要许愿。  
“今年之内一定要帮老冰棍队长脱处！”他闭上眼睛虔诚地合掌。  
就是在这个时候，Bucky从一块烤羊排里抬起头。  
“处男？他早就不是了。”他嗓音不大，却很清晰。  
所有人都停了下来，Steve的脸色看起来好像刚刚拿到一张癌症四期确诊证明。  
“你……都想起来啦？”  
“是啊，都想起来了。”  
Tony是第一个反应过来的，他拍着桌子跳了起来。“什么”“居然”“快说是谁”这一串词几乎同时从他嘴里蹦出来。Steve刚动了动嘴，Thor就眼明手快地叉起半个烤土豆塞进他嘴里，成功地迫使他消音。  
“是Barn——”Bucky停住，改口。“是我。”  
沉默再度笼罩这张餐桌。  
Clint张开嘴，没能说出话来，只好又闭上。Thor意味不明地在被刚才那半个土豆噎住的Steve背后大力拍了两把。早就猜到真相的Natasha和Sam看起来相对要平静一些，但Natasha一副很想揍人的样子看着自己的手，反复握成拳又张开。最淡定的大概是Bruce，他只是推推眼镜，镜片的反光刚好挡住他的眼睛。  
“这可真是……”最后Tony清清嗓子，总结陈词。“我这几年来收到的最好的生日礼物。”

那天夜里Steve靠在床头看书的时候Bucky推开他卧室的门走了进来，Steve从书本里抬起眼睛看他。  
他们在回家的一路上都很平静，进了门之后也没有立刻啃到一起，好像晚餐时候的事根本没发生过一样。Steve一边脱衣服一边往浴室里走，Bucky窝到沙发上打开电视看晚间新闻里关于复仇者早些时候那次行动的回放。Steve洗完澡出来的时候Bucky关了电视，站起来慢腾腾地往浴室挪动，Steve就看着他的身影消失在门后面。  
他们俩谁都没有说晚安，今天晚上不用这么早就说晚安。  
Bucky板着脸走到Steve跟前，一把抽走他手里的书，抬起腿跨坐到他的腰上。他身上带着股刚从浴室里出来的温暖的水汽，几滴水珠随着他的动作从短短的发梢上落下来，在Steve的T恤上留下一串印子。他坐在那儿居高临下地盯着Steve看了一会儿，歪着嘴角笑起来。  
“现在反抗还来得及，上尉。”  
Steve也笑了，伸出手扳着Bucky的后颈把他的脑袋压下来。  
“彼此彼此，中士。”  
他们之间最后的距离消失在一个吻里。

那一刻Steve才意识到，自己等这一天竟然已经等了那么久。

 

THE END

 

**——————崩坏番外——————**

 

#挑拨离间三十八问#

答题者：  
Steve Rogers (S)  
Bucky Barnes (B)

妇联乱入

1.父亲（或者儿子）跟对方落水，你选择  
B：反正我都捞过他一回了……当然我更希望他能学学游泳，两百多磅浸透水以后不是普通的沉  
S：我会游泳，Bucky，我当时只是失去意识，另外鉴于我们的父亲早就已经过世了，也没有儿子，这没什么难以选择的  
B：谁说我没有儿子  
S：……什么？  
B：Natalia嘛  
S：………………

Nat：别拦着我我要杀了他

2.假如对方被歹徒拿刀架着，你的反应？  
B：可怜的歹徒，他一定不知道自己在干什么  
S：冷静点Bucky，就算是歹徒也有权利接受法律的制裁

3.对方脱光光躺在你床上摆出诱惑的姿态，你会？  
S：酝酿酝酿配合他，不过最近他干这种事好像越发频繁了  
B：反正不是Stark搞出来的什么全息投影就是Johnny那个熊孩子又和Barton联合起来玩我呢吧？这种事情上我哪敢对Steve有什么期待  
S：……难怪上次你摔上门就走了  
B：……什么？！！！哪次？！！  
S：没什么  
B：Steve？！！  
S：没、什、么  
B：Steve……  
S：好吧，改天我可以再试一试

4.承上，改成最爱的人，可是你却发现你硬不起来。这时候你觉得？  
B：我最爱的人是我妈妈，你觉得我能硬起来吗？  
S：我——  
B：别勉强，Steve，我知道你对谁都硬不起来  
S：…………

Clint：怎么突然觉得Barnes好辛苦  
B：孩子，你不懂，能把他这样一个人挑逗得因为你而硬起来这是多有成就感的一件事  
Clint：我一点都不想懂谢谢你

5.你是他脚踏六条船中的第六，得知这件事情的时候你将？  
B：前面五条分别叫做拯救世界、拯救世界、拯救世界、拯救世界和拯救世界？那一起踩吧  
S：你要说Bucky在我之前有六十多个ex我都信，但是同时踩六条船这不可能  
B：对我的魅力这么没信心？  
S：那是两回事，就算在你还是花花公子做派的那阵子，也好歹还是很有风度的，不会做出劈腿这么没品的事情  
B：承蒙错爱，不胜感激

Nat：我为什么觉得这么光火  
Clint：Tasha，能别掐了吗？那是我的胳膊不是座椅扶手

6.明天就是世界末日，你想做什么？  
S：好像没有别的选择  
B：拯救世界啊还能干嘛

7.约好一起出游，结果下起豪雨？  
S：如果真的是很恶劣的天气的话，看看旧城区的房子有没有塌方的危险之类的吧  
B：跟美国队长一起去救灾

8.对方衣服被水泼到，你的反应？  
B：我该有什么反应吗？  
S：呃，帮他擦擦？

9.那么，自己被水泼到呢？  
S：我该有什么反应吗？  
B：什么人能用水泼到我？

Nat：[面无表情掏出一把水枪滋了Bucky一脸水]  
B：？！！What the hell  
S：[默默递上手帕]

10.喜欢的人要你吃你讨厌的东西，你会怎么做？  
S：挑食不好  
B：被洗过这么多次脑之后我反正也不太记得自己喜欢什么不喜欢什么了  
S：……  
B：你替我记着就行啦

11.什么样的事情会让对方发出尖叫声？  
B：我不大能想像他尖叫的样子  
S：我也不能  
B：哦，被洗脑的时候我叫得可凄惨了，你真该听听  
S：Bucky！  
B：嗨，那都过去了，你没必要这么在意的，你看我都能当笑话来讲

12.那么你会因为什么而尖叫呢？  
B：我真的不太喜欢HYDRA的洗脑方式，他们怎么就不能学学Thor他弟弟采取温和一点的方法呢  
S：我们不要再讨论洗脑这个话题了  
B：好吧

13.跟其它组的受访者互相认识吗？看过他们的访谈内容吗？你觉得哪一对最美满，哪一对最悲惨？  
B：Stark答应过我复仇者全员都要做这个问卷  
S：你觉得他的话能信吗

Tony：怎么不能信！回头我就找Bruce来做！  
Bruce：我可没答应

14.如果有一种药，可以让对方疯狂爱上你，你会使用吗？  
B：HYDRA终于升级到用药物洗脑啦？  
S：Bucky……  
B：好吧，不提洗脑

15.如果对方毁容了或者身材走样了，你还会爱他吗？  
B：都从5尺几的豆芽菜变成6尺多的D罩杯壮汉了，他还要怎么走样  
S：虽然没有毁容，但是他残疾了  
B：你很介意吗？  
S：不会，你变成什么样子都很好看  
B：彼此彼此

Tony：嗷哧！我的眼睛！JARVIS我的墨镜呢？  
JARVIS：您已经戴着它了，先生

16.如果对方死了，你接下来的生活是？  
S：他上次死的时候我想着要把HYDRA赶尽杀绝  
B：最好别让我看到他死  
S：你打算干嘛  
B：Brace yourselves, winter is coming

众：………………  
Sam：我想起来网络上对winter is coming好像有另一种解释……不我什么都没说！！

17.你死了以后容许他有新欢吗？  
S：当然了，他能继续过自己的生活那再好不过  
B：拜托，我为什么还要去操心自己死了以后的事？让逝者安息吧

18.如果他跟新欢说你比不上他，你觉得？  
S：如果他真能遇到比我更好的，我会很高兴的，虽然我觉得这个几率实在很低  
B：随便，再怎么说死人的坏话死人也听不到  
S：没有人比得上你，Bucky，没有人

Clint：我记得有句话是这么说的来着，一个死掉的情敌是无法超越的，Barnes你还是死着比较有优势  
B：……你不说话没人当你是哑巴

19.自己认为什么地方胜过对方？  
B：要是以前我还能说身高，现在好像连这点优势都没了  
S：我没什么地方能胜过Bucky的

20.如果对方天生身体状况太虚弱无法H，可以接受精神式恋爱吗？  
B：你看看他的胸肌，太虚弱？  
S：我注射血清前的确是挺虚弱的  
B：反正你就算身体不虚弱也不会想H  
S：那不代表我不爱你

Sam：……队长刚才是不是趁乱表白了

21.要是对方变成了女人，你还会爱他吗？  
S：不管他变成什么样子我都会爱他  
B：只要能保留他现在的胸部和翘臀，我没意见

Tony：他的确趁乱表白了

22.可以接受对方改名为「史瓦特拉ok西门子正港大汤圆」这种名字吗？为什么？  
B：……我以为美国队长已经够傻了  
S：突然觉得冬日战士也不是那么蠢  
B：但是从战略角度来思考这个名字倒也不是一无是处  
S：怎么说  
B：在敌人念完你的名字之前有足够的时间把他们突突十个来回了

23.你心目中最强的人是谁？为什么？  
S：James Barnes  
B：Steve Rogers

Sam：为什么？  
同时：你有意见吗  
Sam：我什么都没说好了吧

24.当你为了某个东西不见怀疑对方拿走而大吵一架，后来发现是自己忘在房间里，这时候你会？  
S：首先我就不会因为这种事情生气  
B：嗯，我拿走他的盾他都不会生气的

25.要是可以选择，你希望自己先死还是对方先死？  
B：Steve不能死，世界需要美国队长  
S：世界也需要Bucky  
B：不像需要美国队长这么需要  
S：美国队长需要Bucky

Nick：看在世界的份上，你们最好都别死

26.要是可以选择死法，你希望自己怎么死？  
B：像个士兵那样死去  
S：没有遗憾了无牵挂地离开这个世界

27.承上，不希望怎么死？  
B：毫无尊严，死的时候连自己是谁都不知道  
S：不仅没能拯救世界，连自己最重要的人都救不了

28.如果对方会老，到时候你还有可能对他产生「性」趣吗？  
B：Steve就算没有老也不会对人有什么“性”趣  
S：哦，我对你还是可以有“性”趣的，只对你  
B：太好了，我们是两个九十多岁了还对彼此抱有“性”趣的老头儿

Tony：听起来真是太不好了

29.假如男人可以怀孕，你希望你们有孩子吗？  
S：从理论上来说beta是可以怀孕的，就是比omega困难点  
B：Steve？！  
S：你想试试吗？  
B：Hell no！

30.承上，谁生？  
S：alpha不具备这个功能，好像也只有我来了  
B：不Steve我一点都不想要孩子，我们已经有Natalia了

Nat：谁他妈的是你们的孩子？！

31.再承上，生几个？  
B：还几个？有一个Natalia就够了  
S：闭嘴吧Bucky，Nat真的会杀了你

32.一起出去吃饭结果吃了一堆之后发现双方都没钱，你会？  
B：打电话给Stark  
S：找Tony

Tony：凭什么你们约会我得埋单  
S：[看着]  
B：[眨眼]  
Tony：……妈的，关爱老年人，人人有责

33.一觉醒来你发现你被对方卖掉了，你是什么反应？  
B：卖了多少钱？  
S：买主是Coulson探员吗？

34.如果世界毁灭了，只剩你和对方两个人，你第一个行动是什么？  
B：对超级英雄来说世界毁灭不意味着故事才刚刚开始吗  
S：去隔壁正义联盟管他们借闪电侠来用用吧

35.你和对方谁更适合被包养？  
S：我看Clint比较合适  
B：没错，Barton非常合适

Clint：管我什么事？！  
Tony：哼，还不都是我在养

36.如果对方最大的心愿是看尽天下美人，你会怎么做？  
B：搬个镜子过来跟他一起看  
S：哈哈哈哈哈，是的，一起看

37.如果有一天对方爬墙了，你是什么反应？  
B：一把年纪了，当心闪着腰  
S：反正他一向不喜欢好好地走正门

Clint：不我觉得这里的墙不是你们理解的那个墙

38.你觉得什么手段可以将对方一击致命。  
B：这个一击致命是字面意思上的还是引申意义上的  
S：有什么差别吗  
B：字面意思上的话要一击致人死地方法多得是，考虑到美国队长的超级士兵血清，我建议像对付僵尸那样瞄准头部，直接砍掉好了  
S：砍掉一个头，会长出两个新的  
B：Hail, HYDRA!

Sam：……我们还是来聊聊引申意义上的吧

S：那简单  
同时：I'm with you till the end of the line.

 

B：这个出题的怎么会觉得这种东西能达到挑拨离间的目  
S：还是个孩子吧  
B：年轻真好  
S：是啊

 

番外·完

**Author's Note:**

> 等我70年后回来把剩下的填完【揍飞


End file.
